1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to fabric fasteners and, more particularly, is directed towards shower curtain fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower curtains as used in the customary manner with stall showers or bath tub showers are hung from a suitable height above the shower enclosure. The rush of water from the shower fixture causes agitation of the air which creates a draft that pulls the shower curtain into the enclosure. Such movement of the shower curtain is not only annoying to the bather but also allows water to spray out of the enclosure onto the floor.